


Компромиссы

by Jordano



Category: Grimm (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordano/pseuds/Jordano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкрофт просит Грегори сделать то, что тот делать ненавидит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Компромиссы

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Xenya-m.  
> Написано для WTF Mystrade 2015.

— Нет, Майкрофт, нет! Я не буду этого делать! — раздраженно повторил Грег, отвернувшись к окну и уставившись на серый от дождя город. — Закончим на этом. Нет. Хватит. 

Они спорили уже почти час, с парой перерывов, чтобы справиться с эмоциями и не орать друг на друга совсем откровенно, но так и не продвинулись ни в одном из направлений, сдаться же или хотя бы немного уступить никто пока не желал. 

— Я не понимаю тебя. Я не понимаю, почему ты отказываешь. Это эффективно, безопасно и не потребует от тебя почти никаких усилий. Грегори, я прошу! — устало произнес Майкрофт. — Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста!

— «Пожалуйста» что? Что я должен сделать? Скажи это, давай! — потребовал Грег, резко оторвавшись от пейзажа, которого и не видел, и зло уставился на Майкрофта. — Объясни мне, что я должен сделать!

Тот сжал кулаки, стараясь не сорваться в ответ.

— Помочь Шерлоку. Он ввязался в игру, которую может проиграть, а ставка в ней — жизнь, и не только его. Мориарти опасен, очень, и непредсказуем. Шерлок на пределе. Он хорош — но не всемогущ, и он играет по чужим правилам. Ему нужна вся помощь, которую мы можем предложить. Помоги ему, Грегори! Не отказывай!

Но, кажется, все усилия Майкрофта говорить убедительно пропали втуне, потому что Грег только презрительно скривился:

— Да, помоги: сведи его с ума, отвлеки, заставь забыть о Мориарти, поссорь с Джоном и натрави на родного брата! Это будет самая лучшая помощь из возможных и самая своевременная, да!

На секунду вместе со вспышкой раздражения Майкрофт почувствовал, как трансформация рябью прошла по телу, однако все-таки не схлынул, удержавшись, и укоризненно посмотрел на Грега:

— Нет, не так. Помоги ему достичь максимума, раскрыть все способности и возможности, которые в нем есть, добавь вдохновения и энергии.

— Какой ценой?!

В отличие от Майкрофта Грег почти идеально контролировал свой облик, но плохо — голос, а потому ответ просто выкрикнул:

— Ты забыл, что было с тобой?! Ты этого хочешь Шерлоку? Джону, мне? Вспомни!

— Это ты забыл, — твердо и ровно, приведенный в чувство стыдом за себя и раздражением на вспышку Грега, ответил Майкрофт. — У меня стоит флакон с зельем, которое проверено на практике и работает. Я уже подогнал его рецепт для Шерлока. Будет достаточно пары дней, а потом зелье снимет эффект, и все закончится. 

— То же самое ты говорил перед нашим первым разом, — ровно и тихо произнес Грег, и Майкрофт обреченно вздохнул.

— Это было пятнадцать лет назад. Я в первый раз варил такое, и у меня не было опыта! Я ошибся только с концентрацией! И потом я все исправил! 

Он, собственно, мог бы догадаться, какой ответ получит.

— Твоя мать, — безжалостно поправил Грег. — Все исправила твоя мать после того, как ты чуть не убил ее, когда она попыталась убить меня. Надеюсь, ты это не забыл?

— Не забыл. Я учусь на своих ошибках, — чем сильнее вибрировала злость внутри Майкрофта, тем четче и ровнее становился его голос. — Как ты видишь, мы все еще вместе и я в своем уме. И ты говорил, что тебе хорошо со мной. Что ты рад больше не сводить никого с ума, даже не имея такого намерения, не быть причиной убийств и покушений, не осознавать, что любой понравившийся тебе обречен, если ты дашь себе волю, и не довольствоваться случайным сексом, каждый раз объясняя новым людям, что не целуешься. Ты говорил мне правду?

Возможно, так поступать не стоило. Наверное, это было не совсем честно и откровенно некрасиво, но Майкрофт слишком боялся за Шерлока, чтобы быть хорошим и правильным. Он пытался уговаривать, торговаться, даже умолять, но Грег упорно отказывал раз за разом, слишком — и в данный момент просто глупо — ненавидя и боясь свою природу, чтобы пользоваться ее преимуществами, и у Майкрофта просто не осталось другого выхода, кроме как делать то, что он умел и любил, — манипулировать. В конце концов, у него тоже была природа, с которой он, в отличие от любовника, вполне уживался. 

— Правду, — через несколько секунд размышлений мрачно подтвердил Грег, словно бы придя к какому-то решению. — Ты избавил меня от ненависти к себе и дал то, о чем я даже не позволял себе мечтать. Я сделаю то, о чем ты просишь. 

— Грегори… — ощутив вместе с радостью укол совести, Майкрофт попробовал было объяснить, что не может иначе, что не использует, что просто слишком боится, но Грег не позволил.

— Помолчи сейчас, — потребовал он и, тряхнув головой, схлынул. И Майкрофт, вопреки своему раздражению, разочарованию и гневу, задохнулся от восхищения, которое так и не прошло с годами. 

Короткие волосы Грега удлинились, превратившись в мягкую гриву, все равно не сумевшую спрятать заострившиеся эльфьи уши, кожа сперва выцвела в серый, как будто на видео плавно убавили цвет, а потом под ней словно вышла из-за облака полная луна, и все лицо осветилось изнутри сказочным серебристым сиянием, добавившим глубины расцветшей насыщенной лазури глаз. Усталость и возраст, которые в последнее время отчетливо проступали на человеческом лице, легко исчезли, и все черты стали одновременно мягче и холоднее, как у мраморной статуи какого-нибудь античного героя, застывшего в своем спокойном великолепии. Майкрофт еще помнил, как хотелось принести к ногам этого совершенства все, что у него было и чего не было, перевернув, а то и уничтожив мир, если бы это потребовалось, как ради обещания одного прикосновения и одной улыбки он мог бы, не задумавшись, убить, украсть, обмануть и предать кого угодно, и хотя одержимость давно прошла, смытая нужным зельем, восхищение осталось. А вот Грег ненавидел свой облик — как и сам свой род. И каждое преображение было для него наказанием — себя и другого.

— Я отправлюсь в участок, попрошу Шерлока приехать и поцелую его, давая возможность достичь максимума, раскрыть все способности, которые в нем есть, добавляя вдохновения и энергии, — улыбаясь чуть презрительно алыми на фоне светящейся кожи губами, Грег ровным голосом повторил недавние слова Майкрофта. — И я надеюсь, что он приедет без Джона, потому что ни в каком виде я не сумею справиться с разъяренным Охотником, а Шерлок не станет защищать меня бездумно и сразу, а даже если и станет, он тоже не справится. Я, конечно, могу попросить его оставить Джона дома, но не уверен, что он послушается. Тем более что Джон в любом случае все учует, как только окажется рядом с Шерлоком. Надеюсь, ты подумал об этом заранее. Если же нет — надеюсь, ты будешь страдать, когда тебя пригласят опознавать мое разодранное в клочки тело.

Майкрофт снова попробовал что-то возразить, но Грег отмахнулся небрежным жестом, так и не изменив облика, и задумчиво продолжил:

— Нам нужно, чтобы эффект наступил как можно раньше и сильнее. Поэтому поцелуй должен быть в губы и глубокий, обязательно. Шерлок вряд ли ждет от меня такого, а потому не оттолкнет сразу, а уж дальше я разберусь. Ты можешь посмотреть через камеры, если хочешь.

Последнее он произнес с внезапной, как надетая театральная маска, и такой же нарочитой кокетливостью, даже не попытавшейся замаскировать злой вызов. А потом в притворных сомнениях прикусил губу:

— Вот только хватит ли поцелуя? Может быть, нужно больше контакта? Я мог бы… — и без капли страха, только с холодным удовольствием, напоминая, кем он все-таки являлся, как бы ни желал это изменить, посмотрел на любовника, когда тот, схлынув и оскалившись изуродованным ртом, стиснул его шею, не позволяя продолжить. 

— Не дразни меня! Я все-таки Колдун! — прорычал Майкрофт, а потом разжал пальцы и отвернулся, восстанавливая контроль и облик. — Поцелуя хватит, ты отлично знаешь. А Джона можешь не бояться — я об этом позабочусь. 

— Спасибо, любимый, — в висевшем на стене зеркале Майкрофт увидел, как Грег с той же театральной соблазнительностью улыбнулся уголками губ и опустил глаза в насмешливом послушании типичной повадки Музы. — Ты хочешь, чтобы все произошло сегодня?

— Чем быстрее, тем лучше, да, — ответил Майкрофт, не оборачиваясь, но и не отводя глаз от зеркала, и Грег снова послушно кивнул:

— Я понял тебя. Выезжаю в Ярд, Шерлоку позвоню оттуда. Увидимся вечером. Я расскажу тебе, как все прошло, если ты вдруг не захочешь смотреть, — и, встретив взгляд Майкрофта в отражении, плавно вернул себе человеческий вид, кивнул еще раз и вышел из комнаты. 

А Майкрофт, стараясь не думать о том, как будет разговаривать с Грегори после и как сможет добиться прощения, набрал условный код на телефоне и отправил Антее: дела Шерлока не могли ждать, а Грегори — он знает, что такое любить и бояться, он рано или поздно поймет.


End file.
